In a future information-oriented society where information may be obtained anytime and anywhere (ubiquitous), amounts of information that may be obtained or processed by people through “wearing computers” and “flexible displays” will remarkably increase. In addition, as communication channels among people become more various, it is expected to be more global. Therefore, requirements for smaller electronic devices with high performance are increasing and interests in nano-sized electronic devices are increasing.
Since inorganic nanowires that are one-dimensional inorganic nanostructures have a higher electric characteristic than that of a bulk inorganic material, researches on using inorganic semiconductor nanowires as an active layer are actively performed in a semi-conductor device field.
The most representative method of manufacturing inorganic semiconductor nanowires is to grow nanowires on a substrate through chemical vapor deposition. When silicon nanowires or zinc oxide nanowires manufactured by the chemical vapor deposition are used for manufacturing a transistor, a transistor having high mobility may be manufactured. However, since the nanowires manufactured by the above process are vertically grown on the substrate, an additional process of separating the nanowires from the substrate to horizontally align the nanowires is required. In this process, since the nanowires irregularly spread, it is not possible to manufacture a highly integrated nanowire device array. In addition, in order to deposit an electrode on one nanowire, since an expensive equipment such as an E-beam evaporation must be used, manufacturing cost of a device is increased.
In another method of manufacturing inorganic semiconductor nanowires, a large amount of zinc oxide nanowires are manufactured through electrospinning, which is studied by the Chinese Pan group. In this method, a zinc oxide precursor and polyvinyl alcohol are mixed with each other, an electrospinning is performed to manufacture precursor/organic composite nanowires and pyrolysis of an organic material is performed to manufacture the zinc oxide nanowires.
However, through the electrospinning, very irregularly twisted nanowires are manufactured. In order to manufacture an electronic device using nanowires, since the nanowires must be aligned to some degree, it is very difficult to apply the nanowires manufactured by the electrospinning to manufacturing of the electronic device.
In addition, the manufactured nanowires are polycrystalline materials in which a size of a grain is only several nanometers. In order to use the nanowires for the electronic device, since the nanowires must be single crystalline nanowires, it is difficult to apply the manufactured nanowires to manufacturing of a high performance electronic device.
Therefore, a method of correctly horizontally aligning inorganic nanowires in desired positions and manufacturing single crystalline nanowires is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.